fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyss Hanabira
Nyss Hanabira is a member of the Silver Dragon guild. She has been with the guild since she was very young, and considers it a family. She utilizes two different Maker Magics - Plant Make and Petal Make. Appearance Nyss stands at a small stature (still being decided), with very lightly tanned skin. Her hair is a pale yellow green, often tied back into a ponytail with a few short strands left to frame her face. Her eyes are red, and her ears are pierced. Nyss's clothing clearly shows that she does not want to stand out. She wears neat, casual clothes that you could probably find at your local mall, her favourite outfit being a yellow t-shirt with a black vest over it, dark green pants and brown, calf-high boots. She also wears a necklace with three red rose ornaments and has matching rose earrings. Nyss also wears a red rose crown in her hair, for reasons no one is quite sure of. Nyss does change clothing a lot, though she always has the same, basic look. All of her clothes are casual, modest and don't make her stand out in a crowd. Personality The biggest part of Nyss's personality is her love and connection to nature. She can often be found resting by the foot of a tree or amongst the flowers. She thinks of nature as something that is everyone's home, and should be treated fairly and taken care of. Nyss is a calm and gentle person, often unwilling to harm anyone, regardless of the situation. She believes that things should be solved without violence, and tries to avoid it as much as possible. A natural adventurer, Nyss is curious and wishes to see all of Fiore. That's one of her reasons for wandering around so much - she wants to see it all. Nyss is also quite the bookworm. She's a passionate reader, often flitting around near libraries to find the books she likes best. When not on a mission or with friends, she can often be found reading her favourite books, most of the time leaning against a tree. But Nyss also likes doing a little roughhousing every now and then, just not all the time. Despite her curiousity, which might make her seem like an outgoing, social person, Nyss prefers to hide and go around unnoticed. She's a little socially awkward, but she is still able to talk to people. To be honest, Nyss actually isn't all that shy. Some people just think that she's super shy because she likes to be unnoticed. Nyss has always thought of guilds as the place a wizard can call home, and thus will only settle in the guild that she thinks she can call home. She describes this type of guild as a place where everyone can trust each other and have fun together, where everyone is like a family. History WIP Synopsis TBA (since I have yet to write anything with my FT OCs) Magic and Abilities Magic Plant Make: '''A magic which allows Nyss to mold objects out of plants. Still a WIP. (Still need to make the page as well, but I'll do that once I develop more ideas.) '''Petal Make: '''A Maker magic which allows Nyss to mold almost anything out of flower petals. Still a WIP. Abilities '''Hand to Hand Combatant: While arguably not the best at melee combat, Nyss is still able to defend herself without magic. She's mainly best at kicking, having lots of leg strength. However, it's not her ideal way of fighting, and she tends to use her magic instead. Enhanced Speed: '''Nyss is very quick on her feet. As mentioned above, she has lots of leg strength, which is the key to her speed. '''Keen '''Intellect: '''Nyss has proved herself to be quite intelligent. More TBA Trivia * Hanabira means flower petal in Japanese. (If Google translate is correct...) * Originally Nyss Crystanos, a Crystal Dragon Slayer. I changed her around a little after I realized I had made too many Slayer OCs. * Originally had a really long and confusing backround that I ended up scrapping entirely. * Silver Dragon may only be a placeholder name. I'm not sure if I want to change it or not. Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Verity's Stuff